Johto Grand Festival
The Johto Grand Festival. All Pokémon Coordinators who earn five Contest Ribbons from the Johto region are eligible to enter. Competition The Johto Grand Festival started in...and ended in... During Yazmyne's Johto Grand Festival campaign, 144 participants were entered. Instead of the usual three judges, the Johto Grand Festival has six judges in attendance: Summer, Mr. Sukizo, a special guest judge, and three Nurse Joys from across Johto. The three Nurse Joys only help judge during the appeal stages. During Yazmyne's Johto Grand Festival tour, the special guest Judge was Diantha, the Champion of the Kalos Region and a former Kalos Queen. The winner of the competition receives the Johto Ribbon Cup as their prize and becomes a Johto Top Coordinator. The tournament takes over the place over the course of eight days. Rounds Appeals Similar to most Grand Festivals, the Johto Grand Festival has two appeal stages. Due to the number of participants, the first stage of the Johto Grand Festival is divided into two days and is conducted between three stadiums. The first appeal stage operates similar to a normal contest. Coordinators have their Pokémon use as many moves as necessary within 3 minutes. The Top 48 coordinators between all three stadiums advance to the second appeal stage. There is one day of rest between the second day of the appeal stage and second appeal stage. The second appeal stage is akin to ordinary Johto Contest appeal stages. The second appeal stage is conducted on a single stage. The Top 48 coordinators are divided into 3 groups of 16. Each coordinator must perform with a single Pokémon different from the one they used on the first appeal stage. Each coordinator gets two minutes to performing individually before the three of them perform at the same time in a group appeal, which is timed to three minutes. In the group appeal, they are allowed to affect the performances of each other. The top scoring member of each group advances to the Double Battle Rounds. Double-battles The third stage marks the beginning of the Grand Festival's Contest Double Battle rounds and shows how skilled Coordinators and their Pokémon are when put into battle with four rounds. There is one day of rest between the second appeal stage and first day of the double battles rounds. The battle rounds span two consecutive days of competition. The Top 16 and quarterfinal are held on the first day of battle and Day 6 of competition. The second day of battles features the semifinals in the morning and the finals in the afternoon. The closing ceremony is held immediately after the finals. The 16 remaining Coordinators are matched-up randomly by computer up to the semi-finals, which is the last round that computer will choose a random match-up. Coordinators who run out of points, have their Pokemon knocked out, or have the least amount of points once the time ran out are eliminated from the Grand Festival. The Coordinator who wins all four of their battles is declared the winner of the tournament. Known Contestants Presentations Battle Rounds Category:Pokémon competitions Category:Pokémon Contests Category:Johto Grand Festival